Engaged?
by Mrs Kurosaki
Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office and someone's waiting for her to tell her a life changing decision made? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE
1. Chapter 1

_**Engaged?**_

_Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office? Though its not a new thing for her to go to the principal's office but who else is there? And what is he going to tell Mikan that changes her life?_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ADDED IN THE FUTURE CREATED BY ME!_

I couldn't believe it! How could my peaceful, pleasant, day go to a sad, shocking one?

_Flashback_

"_Sakura Mikan, Class 1B please report to my office." announced my Uncle a.k.a the high school principal a.k.a Sakura Kazu._

_I wondered what he wanted me for, so I excused myself from my homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei a.k.a my un-biological father, and gave a nod to Hotaru, my black-mailing best friend, whilst passing her signalling I was leaving the classroom and made my way to Kazu Uncle's office._

_I knocked twice before I heard him say, "Enter"._

_I opened the heavy oak door and glanced around the room. Shock was the first emotion to hit me, not because of how messy his office was, because it had always been like that; papers scattered everywhere, coffee stains on the table, rubbish on the floor. I had insisted that he hire a secretary but no, he was too adamant on being independent; which he clearly was not. He always asked me to clean his office once in a while, at lunchtime, as if I'm his maid. But what shocked me was my father, Sakura Izumi, stood there next to my uncle with this mysterious glint in his eyes, a big grin on his childish face. But what told me that he was up to no good was him playing with his hair, he had this habit of playing with his hair whenever he did something wrong, but of course in his opinion it was always right._

_I took a big gulp before proceeding towards them both, after closing the door and sat on the chair in front of Kazu Uncle's desk. I swayed my legs to keep me occupied and not think too much of the situation and raised one of my eyebrows, silently asking what was the reason of them calling me here._

"_Mikan, my brothers here to talk to you, sorry for calling you out of class." said Kazu Uncle. It was nothing new, me being called to the principal's office but never had my dad been here before. Normally he would wait till I come home to deliver the news, but I guess it was important, seeing as he came to school, and probably cancelled lots of meetings. He always had meetings booked, after all he was one of the most richest and successful businessman in Japan._

_I moved my gaze towards my father, whose grin had stretched further than before, which freaked me out. _

"_Now Mikan, don't look at me like I'm a freak. It makes oyaji sad." he cried, fake waterfalls dripping out of his eyes. I stared at him, telling him he was a freak, I mean who refers to themselves in a third-person. Obviously he does! And he changed from one mood to another in a matter of 5 seconds! Could he be anymore bi-polar!_

"_Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan," he wailed, I ignored it and turned to my uncle," Can you tell him to cut it out and tell me what he wants to," I asked my uncle who was looking at my dad with a same expression as me. Kazu Uncle was one of the few people who could tame my fathers behaviour. Unfortunately I wasn't one of them._

" _Onii-san cut it out," commanded Kazu Uncle. Yes, believe it or not my dad was the older brother, sometimes I wonder if it is true but after looking at their birth certificates I sigh withed a defeated look in my face and wondered if I would ever find proof that my dad was not the older one. But no such luck so far, though my mum, Sakura Yuka, a famous fashion designer, found it hilarious at my attempts of finding evidence._

"_Hai," saluted my dad. Could he get any more retarded?_

"_Mikan I have important news. Now this decision was made with a lot of thinking and myself, your mum, Kazu and a few other people made this decision. I want you to accept this, though you might find it a bit hard at start….." I tuned his voice out and tried to think of the worst decision he has made and thought if this would life-changing or would this be a good decision. _

_There was one time, 5 years ago when I was 11, he told me that I would be staying with my grandma for 4 weeks. I didn't talk to him for a week because I detested my grandma, not my dad's mum but my mum's mum. She was such a b***h! She always complained how long my hair was, that I had split ends, my dressing sense is bad, my nails are too short and not in shape, my eyes are weird, my nose is too long! Seriously that woman is so mad I wouldn't care if she died, man I'm praying for that day to come! I'm not a mean, cold person but when it comes to her I could be a lot things, even I myself haven't imagined of. _

_There was another time, when I was 13 , he told my neighbour I had a crush on him. I mean I did but what kind of father would tell that to your crush! And no he wasn't happy that I had one, he lectured him on how to stay away from me or he'll break his legs so that he could never walk. The humiliation! I still don't know how he knew I had a crush on my neighbour! I guess I'll have to be more alert next time. _

_There were more embarrassing times but I prefer not to reveal them. I tuned back in only to hear him say, "….and I made this decision because I want the best for you…." God! He still hadn't finished his speech._

_I cut him off saying with an irritated tone, "Dad, get on with it", _

"_Oh right, sorry" he flashed me another cheesy grin before he gave me the worst news of all, "Mikan, you're engaged!"_

"_Phewwwww, finally its said, feels like a load has been lifted off my chest." he exclaimed to his brother happily._

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT???????????" I yelled after a silence of 5 seconds. I saw my dad looking scared as the floor shacked,_

"_Did her yell just make the floor shake?"_

"_No, you stupid man, it's an earthquake!" I sat down on the floor, we had been taught that in cases of earthquakes, one should sit down on the floor. M dad looked at me like he didn't believe me, this ticked me off resulting in me saying with gritted teeth, "I don't have ultra sonic powers in my voice yano' to make the floor shake,"_

_He laughed nervously seeing me angry and sat on the floor followed by Kazu Uncle._

_After the earthquake settled ,I stomped out of the room. He told me that we have to go meet the family tonight. Talk about delayed message._

_End of Flashback_

I trudged down the corridors, it was lunchtime, everyone stared at me, some with questioning looks in their eyes, some with fear in their eyes because of the dark aura emitted by me.

I glared at everyone in my way, I was in no mood to talk to anyone at all. Just when I thought my luck couldn't get any worse, there stood Hotaru blocking my path and in her hand, the infamous baka gun, an invention she made which she shoots at anyone and everyone. I knew this meant only one thing, she wanted answers, and I had them!

I knew it would be a futile attempt for me to ignore Hotaru, so I just walked up to her and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow," and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Engaged?**_

_Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office? Though its not a new thing for her to go to the principal's office but who else is there? And what is he going to tell Mikan that changes her life?_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ADDED IN THE FUTURE CREATED BY ME!_

I skipped class because I was in no mood to listen to jin-jin lecturing me on how to listen in class even thought I already knew all the syllabus!

I went to my Sakura tree, the one place where I truly felt at home. I sat down on the wet grass not caring if my skirt got wet and leaned against the trunk of the tree and shut my eyes without a care in the world.

Not a minute into my peaceful slumber I heard a slight thud, opening an eye I came level with a crimson eye, burning with irritation, mimicking his action I spoke through gritted teeth, "What?"

No answer.

"What?" I repeated

No answer.

"What?" I demanded in a louder voice

No answer.

I felt weird all of a sudden after registering my thoughts of how Natsume was less than an inch away. A blush crept up to my face. I avoided eye contact but he still hadn't moved.

"Move," I whispered.

He smirked in return and got up and walked away.

AAAHHH!!!! How he makes me want to punch him!!! I still felt the blush on my face hoping it would fade away. One thing was for sure Natsume saw my blush and now he was going to tease me just like he always did.

Not being able to get any peace I walked home. When I arrived I went straight to my parent's room and knocked.

"Come in," I heard my mum's sweet voice. I pushed the door handle and stepped into the room. Before I could start talking my mum beat me to it.

"Mikan, I know your upset with the decision we made but before you accuse us of ruining your life we did what we thought was the best for you. We have no intention of ruining our only daughter's life. We only want you to be happy and to be in safe hands," I sighed, this was going to take some time, "Me and your father have been searching for a suitable boy, someone who can protect you, take care of you, love you, it took me and your father a great amount of time to find someone like that."

I looked at her and sighed for the millionth time. I love my mum. She's too innocent for her own good. She has this strong, alluring voice that will get you to do anything she asks, and a pair of big, bright, innocent, brown eyes which look at you with such great intensity that someone would jump off a cliff willingly! And short blond hair framing her small oval face adding to her childish look. A petite figure with curves everyone would die for. An accurate height of not being too tall or too small, a height suitable for a model.

I looked at hr face and saw it held concern for my well-being. I sighed yet again and aid the words that I always said to her, "I understand," and walked out of her room and into mine only to find a dress with a note on top saying,

_Mikan, I got this dress specially for you. Wear this to tonight's dinner. Make yourself extra pretty __J_

I smiled and laughed silently at my dad's childish nature, who writes notes and then adds smiley faces on them? My dad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Engaged?**_

_Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office? Though its not a new thing for her to go to the principal's office but who else is there? And what is he going to tell Mikan that changes her life?_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ADDED IN THE FUTURE CREATED BY ME!_

**Chapter 3**

I still wasn't pleased with the decision mum and dad made but to keep them happy I suppose I could go to dinner and see who was supposed to be my fiancé. If I didn't like him then I could run away if my parents don't agree with me but I don't think it'll come to that stage. But in case it does happen I'll have to ask Hotaru if I could stay at her house till I don't find an apartment for myself. But the idea of that made me depressed. I could never leave my parents. Well, time will tell what will happen.

I saw it was 6 o'clock. Mum had told me earlier that we were going to meet them at half 7. I don't think it'll hurt if I start getting ready know, thought I don't take long getting ready I was just too bored to be sitting around.

I went to the dress sitting on my bed and picked it up. My dad did have good taste but I don't see why I couldn't wear one of mum's dresses she's made after all she is a famous fashion designer. I think he just wanted to butter me up and unfortunately it did.

Taking in every detail of the dress I saw how pretty it really was.

(On Profile)

He also bought me shoes with the dress, thought I think he's over-estimating my balance skills seeing as he bought me shoes with unimaginable high heels.

(On Profile)

I thought I'd try and put some effort in and make myself look pretty just like dad wanted me to. I called my personal make-up assistant and told her how I wanted my nails done. She arrived within 5 minutes. That's why I like her best she never wasted time.

"Thank you for coming up on such short notice Nonoko," I said.

She smiled in return and replied, "How can I delay my favourite person,".

We gossiped about my engagement as she did my nails. She teased me about the guy. What if he's really good looking? I admit my parents had brilliant taste in everything!

She continued teasing me until she finished doing my nails. I looked at them and was amazed at how good she was. Even though I knew she had amazing abilities she surprised me each time. Anyone that saw them would believe they were fake nails but actually they weren't. I don't know how she did it. I'd have to ask her to teach me.

(On Profile)

I wore my dress and thought I'd look in the mirror at the end when I'm all done.

I wore the hoop earrings and bangle accompanied with my dress given by my dad again.

(On Profile)

I brushed my hair and left it out. (her hair is left out just like it is in the picture of the dress)

I put on black mascara and curled my eyelashes making them look long, I put on a sheer light lip gloss on my lips and a bit of blusher.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled happy with the my appearance. I was going to make sure that my-so-called-fiancé dies by combustion. I laughed inwardly and saw it was quarter to 7. I still had time left. I decided to wander around the mansion and greet the maids and show-off my dress.

I first went to my mum and saw her expression change from a simple smile to a look of awe. I smiled at twirled for her.

"Speak mum," I smirked

"So pretty you are my dear," she squealed. All her squealing caused all the maids and security guards to come and see what the commotion was about.

All the males had love hearts in their eyes staring at me. It made me feel happy but I felt naked. All of them looking at me with their hungry eyes.

"What are you all doin' ere'?" My dad just loved to speak like that. God help him!

All the security guards rushed off and it was just me, mum, dad and the maids left.

"Ojou-sama you look beautiful," they chorused in unison. My dad came round to me, picked me up and swung me around, "that's my daughter," and winked at me when he put me down. "Dad, I'm not a little kid yano," I said dizzily. My dad put his arm around my shoulders to steady me. It was his fault for swinging me around, as if I'm still 4 years old.

"You can go now, thank you for complimenting my daughter," my dad told the maids. They rushed off to their respective places and left us father, daughter and mother alone.

"You really are a stunner Mikan," my dad gushed.

"Thank you dad, and thank you for the dress and everything," I smiled up at him.

"Look, its 7, we should start heading out if we don't want to be late," said my mum. I looked at her and saw she was ready. She wore a long gown which complimented her skin and she wore heels as high as mine. What is it with my family and high heels? And dad wore a simple tux, he looked as handsome as ever. I was blessed with beautiful parents, not many are. I loved them to bits.

(On Profile)

We left the house and sat in the Aston Martini.

(On Profile)


	4. Chapter 4

_Engaged?_

_**Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office? Though its not a new thing for her to go to the principal's office but who else is there? And what is he going to tell Mikan that changes her life?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ADDED IN THE FUTURE CREATED BY ME!**_

**Chapter 4**

As we arrived to the said restaurant I noticed the familiar back of someone but I couldn't pinpoint who it was.

Curiosity got the better of me and approached them as I got out of the car careful not to slip.

I noticed a woman warning the said person and saw she was beautiful. Her dress hugged her curvy body almost as good as my mum's but not quite in place. No one could beat my mum in matter of beauty. Not even me but the media did say that I got the killer body from my mum, but I didn't believe that crap. I knew for myself that I wasn't that pretty. She wore Silver high heels that made her look tall but you could see the shoes were worn to enhance her height. All in all she looked beautiful but a perfect eye could see her faults, i.e. my eyes.

(On Profile)

Beside her were two men who were handsome as well. I recognized one of them as Andou Tsubasa, the adopted brother of Hyuuga Natsume. He had his hair combed back to look elegant but you could see the mischievousness behaviour in his face. A star tattoo under his left eye, and a big grin looking at the familiar person who was getting scolded. He wore an elegant suit like the older man beside him.

Tsubasa's suit: (On Profile)

Other man's suit: (On Profile)

I overheard the woman saying, "Unsuitable clothes, Tuck that shirt in,".

So he was getting scolded for his untidiness. He turned around and smirked when he saw me. How I wanted to punch that smirk of his face! The woman was right, he was wearing a waistcoat with his shirt crinkled and wore jeans.

(On Profile)

"Yo," he said to me still smirking, he walked past my left side, I tuned around and saw he was gone. How could he have gone that quickly.

"Looking for me," I heard him whisper at my right ear, I could feel his hot breath which made me shiver, "Polka dots," he chuckled.

I turned to face him and scrunched my face in confusion, and then I realised he was talking about my underwear!

"N-A-T-S-U-M-EEEEEEEE!" I yelled as he made a run for it laughing. I turned round to my dad and glared at him for making me wear such a short dress! He cowered behind my mum whilst my mum rolled her eyes. They both approached me and told me to follow them. I followed them and they greeted the woman, and two men who were scolding Natsume.

"It's a pleasure to have you here," Greeted the older man."Thank you for having us, Kyo," my dad said and then turned to the woman, "Kaoru,"

So they were Natsume's parents, Hyuuga Kyo and Hyuuga Kaoru.

My mum them turned to Tsubasa senpai and asked, "How are you Tsubasa?"

"Fine Thank you Mrs Sakura, How are you?" He answered

"Mrs Sakura makes me feel old," she chuckled, "Call me Yuka, I'm doing well, thank you,"

"I think we should go inside, it's a bit cold here," I said, everyone nodded and we proceeded inside.

Everyone walked ahead, Natsume was no where in sight. I suppose he wandered off. Tsubasa senpai walked with and turned his head towards me and winked, "Looking hot, kouhai," he chuckled. I blushed in return and said, "Thank you, not bad yourself," he laughed at my reply.

Suddenly I remembered why we were here. Does that mean Tsubasa senpai is my fiancé or was it Natsume? I frowned thinking if Natsume was my fiancé. I wouldn't be able to live.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Engaged?**_

_Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office? Though its not a new thing for her to go to the principal's office but who else is there? And what is he going to tell Mikan that changes her life?_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ADDED IN THE FUTURE CREATED BY ME!_

**Chapter 5**

_This chapter is out early because of Cazzylove. I was planning on putting this chapter out after 2 days so that my updates seem frequent but thanks to Cazzylove, I thought I'd put it up today. _

The waiters led us to our table. The Hyuuga's sat down, just as I was about to sit down I heard my dad say, "Sorry but can you excuse us for a couple of minutes,". They replied saying, "Of course," .

I got up and followed my parents, I heard my mum ask for a private room. I wondered what she wanted to talk about.

As we walked into the room, my mum told me to have a seat whilst my dad closed the door. They took a seat opposite me and folded their hands and looked at me with serious expressions.

"Mikan, you must know by now that you are to be wedded in the Hyuuga family but we made a condition with them," my mum started, "We said that you, Mikan, are allowed to choose who to marry, Tsubasa or Natsume. We thought we'd give you a little choice. Both are perfect for you and we know that they will look after you,".

I stared at them with a blank expression. I couldn't believe this. Was I happy about this or angry?

One thought was that the guy I didn't choose would feel humiliated. I turned to my mum and gave a weak smile.

After that we went back to the table and sat down. I saw Natsume was at the table as well. He sat there with a bored expression. I guess he didn't want to be here. I thought of who I would choose.

On one hand Tsubasa senpai was a friendly type of guy, 2 years older than me.

On the other was the perverted Natsume, who was a year older than me , always teased me and annoyed me.

Looking at it this way I knew I should choose Tsubasa but there was something telling me that I shouldn't, it felt like I would regret the decision of choosing Tsubasa senpai but I could see myself living with Tsubasa senpai but when I thought of Natsume all I could see was him arguing with me teasing me.

I discarded them thoughts and began to eat. My mum must have ordered for me seeing I was spaced out. I looked at Natsume and saw he was looking at me with an amused expression. What does he find so funny? He looked away and concentrated on eating his food. I turned to look at Tsubasa senpai and saw he was in an easy going conversation with my parents. I could see my parents liked him.

As we all finished eating we were led back to the private room. I noticed Tsubasa going in to another room. Before I could enter the room my mum signalled me to go join Tsubasa senpai. I could see where this was going, they were all going to have a talk whilst I talk to Tsubasa senpai. I nodded feeling nervous and went to the room next door. I saw Tsubasa senpai already sitting on one of the couches and joined him on the couch opposite. He smiled when he saw me.

We had an awkward start, "Mikan, I want you to know no matter who you choose I'll be happy with the decision,".

I looked at him and gave him a weak smile. I didn't want to talk about this, I found it uncomfortable but I knew we had to talk about this soon.

Tsubasa senpai sensing my discomfort changed the topic. We talked about school, the teachers we hated and teachers that were ok. He described his friends to me, told me where he wanted to go visit and where he has been. I told him the same things. Time had gone so fast I realised it had been over an hour now. When Tsubasa saw that I was staring at the clock he said, "I think it's time I head back," He stood up and so did I.

"Mikan, it was fun talking to you," he exclaimed and walked over to me. I felt nervous thinking if he was going to kiss me. To my surprise he did but on my cheek. I felt safe. I mean I liked Tsubasa senpai but I didn't want to give my first kiss away after only one meeting. He smiled and walked out not before saying, "You really do look very beautiful,". I watched him walk out. He really was handsome and sweet. I sat back down and calmed myself.

I heard light footsteps walking in and the door close. I looked up and saw Natsume locking the door.

I immediately stood up and said, "Why are you locking the door?".

He didn't answer, he just smirked I return. I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach but what surprised me was I liked this feeling.

He approached me as I backed away, I felt my legs hit the sofa and fell down. Currently I was sprawled across the sofa, I felt that he could see my underwear. He stopped when he was at the edge of the sofa. I blushed as he bent down and whispered in my ear, "So that no one can see what's happening in here,". I stiffened, realising this he blew against my neck and whispered in a soothing voice, "Relax,". I did ass he told me to. I couldn't help but listen to everything he told me. He had this power over me.

I felt him kiss my neck. I moaned and tried to control it but I couldn't help it. I felt him smile as his lips were glued to my neck. I felt his hand at my knee slowly moving up. I wanted him to stop, but like I said he was over-powering me. His hand was dangerously close to my inner thigh. His trail left it burning. I moved my hands to stop his from coming any closer but he stopped me with his free hand and placed both my hands round his neck. Not being able to resist I pulled him down so he was lying on top of me, he re-positioned his legs so that they were in between mine. He looked at me and smirked.

He whispered huskily, "Do you want me polka?".

I stared into his crimson eyes and pushed his head covered with raven hair closer to my face. I could feel his hot breath on me sending shivers through me. I was positive he could feel mine. He moved his hand away from my thigh which was thankful for and swept my hair away from my face.

"You look so hot tonight, I can't control my self," he groaned.

"Don't then," I whispered slightly out of breath.

That's all it took him as he attacked my neck, showering kisses all over. I arched my neck giving him better access. He hand went back to my thigh and gradually went up until it was placed at my inner thigh and massaged it. I moaned loudly which earned a moan from him.

His hand went up and stopped at the edge of my underwear and just as he was about to pull it down I realised this had gone too far and pushed him off me. He fell on the floor and looked up at me with an amused expression. I scowled at him for taking advantage of me.

"What? You said don't control yourself," he smirked.

"You asked me at my moment of weakness!" I shouted.

He walked closer to me and whispered against my neck, "Are you feeling weak now? Can you feel your will power decreasing?".

How did he know that? I tried my best to push him away but I couldn't help it anymore. He moved away from me and smirked that annoying smirk again.

Without another word he left the room, I felt myself heating up recalling the situation. I walked out of the room and went to the ladies toilets. I looked at myself and saw I looked a complete mess. My dress was crinkled, my hair dishevelled, my face all red. I smoothed out the creases from my dress and combed my hair with my fingers. Once I decided I looked ok I left the toilets and went to join the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Engaged?**_

_Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office? Though its not a new thing for her to go to the principal's office but who else is there? And what is he going to tell Mikan that changes her life?_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ADDED IN THE FUTURE CREATED BY ME!_

**Chapter 6**

Walking out of the bathroom I I proceeded to the room where my family and _Natsume's_ family sat. Thinking about him gave me such a big headache, I didn't know what to think of him as. He wasn't a friend. He wasn't a crush. Pssssshhhht. Well, I could call him a class mate………..yeah……that's what he was….a classmate, but for some reason my heart ached at the thought of him just being a classmate. Hotaru had once told me that these were the stages of experiencing love………..as if…..I love Hyuuga…._neverrrrrr_. Thought my brain was having an internal battle with itself at my conclusion.

Ignoring the thoughts I out on a happy smile on my face and twisted the door knob to enter inside the room where everyone was situated at.

I stepped in, and said, "Sorry, had to nip down to the restroom," I smiled apologetically. My parents stared at me as if there was something wrong with my face. I gave them a confused look and they shook their head disregarding the matter. I closed the door and sat beside my parents and gave my in-laws a warm smile trying to be as polite as possible.

"Now Mikan, we decided to hold the engagement party a week from now. I know this might be a bit too sudden for you but we decided to get this done as quickly ass possible because…….well there's no point in us holding back and delaying the process," started my father. I just looked at him like he was mad. I didn't bother showing disapproval of this subject because its better it's done sooner than later.

"Also, Mikan seeing as thought the engagement party is next week we need to know who you choose to be your wedded husband. Think about it. Don't make any rash decisions. Ho do you choose Mikan? Tsubasa or Natsume?" said none other than my mum.

I started hyperventilating. I didn't know they would ask me this question soon. I thought I'd have at least 2 or 3 days. I gave my mum a look as if to say I need more time, she shook her head in response showing they need to know now. I looked at both Natsume and Tsubasa senpai.

Tsubasa senpai looked at me and smiled encouraging me to choose who I want to though on the other hand Natsume stared at me, amusement in his eyes, a little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, enjoying my distress. I could see the devil behind all this façade. Yes, that's what Natsume was, a devil whereas Tsubasa was an angel. Though it is a fairly simple judgement, of choosing in the matter of seeing the two as angel and devil. Anyone would go for the angel obviously but that was no fun, where was the twist in life one needed, the daredevil.

I glanced at the two again and made my choice. I knew I wouldn't regret this. I looked at my parents, my in-laws and smiled signalling I was ready for the question. It seemed like my own personal show of 'Deal or no Deal' where the participant is about to reject or accept the offer of the banker.

"Mikan are you sure you've made your decision?" asked Mrs Hyuuga, well I guess I should try and call her mum seeing as I am going to become her daughter. I stood up and walked towards the door and faced everyone. "I have made my choice, I won't have any regrets what-so-ever," I said

I looked at each one of their faces before saying, "Natsume,"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Engaged?**_

_Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office? Though its not a new thing for her to go to the principal's office but who else is there? And what is he going to tell Mikan that changes her life?_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ADDED IN THE FUTURE CREATED BY ME!_

**Chapter 7**

"I'm sorry but I won't choose you, I choose Tsubasa senpai, that's if senpai is willing to go ahead with this decision." I stated.

"Of course," he smiled showing his pearl white teeth.

I looked at my family and smiled to show I was happy with my own decision but in reality I felt that I stabbed my own heart. My parents smiled at my decision. I knew they liked Tsubasa senpai.

I looked at Natsume and he had an emotionless face on but I could see behind his façade he was boiling and upset. But that didn't make sense. Why would he be angry, I mean its not like he likes me, forget loves me, he just wanted to tease me that's why he acted like that when we was in the other room. Shaking my head trying to forget that event I looked at Tsubasa senpai, he was smiling a lot but I could see he was relaying a silent message to me saying that I didn't make the right decision. What did he mean by that? Was it that he didn't want me, but before he made it clear that I looked beautiful, I could hear the longing for me in his voice. Did he like someone else? I silently told myself to talk to him before we leave. I looked at my in-laws, they were happy with my decision, well they couldn't say no could they? After all they did agree to my parents condition.

"Mikan, we have another thing to tell you, from tomorrow on you are going to live with the Hyuuga's." said my dad.

I looked at him, my jaw dropping to the floor, anime style. Could my day get any worse. He's told me news after news after news. Where's my break? Don't I deserve one?

I looked away sulking, I wasn't yet ready to leave my family, I mean for goodness sake I was only 16! Thinking about it have they decided the wedding date. Well seeming as it is my wedding I should be the one deciding, no?

I gave my dad a glare which Mr Hyuuga, I mean _dad _caught sign of. He chuckled to himself muttering, "Another one of them father daughter banters,".

I sighed and thought again that it was useless to say anything. Why waste the effort when nothings going to change.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to Mikan please?" said Tsubasa senpai.

"Of Course dear, she's all yours," my laughed whilst winking, in return I blushed at the part she said, _she's all yours_. Did my parents not have any sense at all, embarrassing me like that.

Tsubasa senpai walked out of the room and I followed him. Entering the other room he waited for me to come in, holding the door open, and closing it when I entered. Then I saw him locking it, I panicked. Was this going to be a repeat of what Natsume did? I guess it runs in the family. Going back to the present Tsubasa senpai told me take a seat, I took a seat and saw him walking to the opposite side of the room and just stood there.

"Mikan, please tell me, do you really want to choose me?" Tsubasa senpai asked

"What do you mean, yes I do want to choose you, I mean I've already chosen you," I replied feeling hurt that he doesn't want me.

"It's still not too late, you can change your decision if you want to," he smiled beckoning me to listen to him.

"Why don't you bloody just say it out right! You don't want me do you?" I screamed, tears threatening to spill put of my eyes.

Tsubasa senpai sighed and kneeled in front of and held my hands, "Kouhai, you know that I'm saying this for your sake. Close your eyes, and tell me who do you see when you close you're eyes when you think of who you want to live with for the rest of your life?" he said soothingly wiping my tears away.

Sniffling, I closed my eyes and did what he told me. What I saw shocked me. NO WAY!!!! I've got to be mad.

"I guess what you saw shocked you eh?" asked Tsubasa senpai, his tone sad.

"No no no no no no no no no no, I'm mental, I don't need my heart to tell me who to send the rest of my life with," I said, completely honest.

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you see?" he asked even more sad.

"You don't want to know," I said very serious. It was embarrassing. Very embarrassing.

"No go on please kouhai, tell senpai who did you see," smiling, trying to put some effort into it.

I asked the deadly question, "Do you really want to know,". He nodded. "Are you sure?", he nodded once again. "Don't call me mad or anything, I saw……….I…….ssss…..aa….www……………ahhhhhhhhhhhh its driving me crazy senpai it's too embarrassing!" I screamed.

He would surely reject me after I told him who I saw. He smiled at me once again encouraging me to tell him.

"I saw a donkey," I said quickly whilst looking away. I was met with……………….silence.

I looked at Tsubasa senpai's face. He had a satright face on and got up. I knew it he didn't want me anymore. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I sat there prepared to cry any moment when I heard a laughing. I ran to the door and saw Tsubasa senpai rolling on the floor clutching his sides having a mad laughing fir. Everyone turned to him and gave him quizzical looks. Upon hearing his laughs both my parents came out along with Natsume and stopped short when they saw Tsubasa laughing on the floor. All four parents gave me looks to explain the situation and all I came out with was, "I saw a donkey," repeating my earlier words. They gave me even weirder looks and decided against asking me what I meant by that.

"Oh God, Mikan, you are the funniest girl I have ever met," Senpai choked out whilst still laughing. They all turned to me again and I said, "No, I wasn't telling him any jokes,". They still stared at me trying to comprehend the situation. I shrugged not bothering to explain myself. After senpai's mad fit finished everyone went back to what they were doing. Senpai had a few tears pouring out because of his comical laugh and wiped them away still chuckling to himself.

"Sorry can I still spend a few minutes with Mikan," asked Senpai still smiling.

"Sure," said my dad, the real one.

We walked back in and I sat back down in my place, whilst senpai sat on the couch opposite me.

"Now Mikan, I seriously want you to think about this, is there any person in your heart. Look deep down and answer me," he said, "Please, do this for me,".

I did what he told me again. I imagined myself taking the path to my heart. Once I got there I knocked on the door for me to enter my heart. I knew it this would be the answer, whoever opens the door resides in my heart. As the door opened I was shocked to find someone else who was not senpai open the door. Standing there in all his glory smirking, was none other than Hyuuga Natsume. I immediately opened my eyes and tried to look as normal as possible as if I hadn't just found out something unbelievable.

"I saw you senpai," I said trying to keep my cool.

Senpai raised his hands and brushed his fingers against my cheek. "Kouhai, you think I can't tell when you're lying," he said smiling sadly.

"Senpai, it was you I saw, believe me," I said desperately trying to convince him.

"Mikan, please don't lie to me, it hurts," I stared at him trying to get my point across. He got up and so did I, I grabbed his hand, trying to stop him from leaving me. He smiled sadly and came forward to kiss me, I panicked and let go of his hand but he still continued, I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for him to get this over and done with, one second, 2 seconds, 3, 4 nothing. I opened one eye and saw him looking at me with a pained expression.

"Please Mikan, don't deceive yourself, your being stubborn by telling yourself something that isn't possible. You don't love me. I can see it in your face," he said.

"Let's leave it at that for now," he continued when I was about to interrupt. I nodded trying to think of ways to convince him that it was him. We both went out of the room with long faces and went in the room out parents were situated at.

I could see that they could see we had long faces but no one asked, instead my dad said, "Took you long eh? Hahaha, I see you want her all to yourself, but son you'll have to wait till tomorrow,".

We both smiled to show nothing was wrong but they weren't satisfied. No one said a word after that. I went straight to the car whilst the rest bid goodbyes to each other. I didn't have the courage to show my face to them.

My parents came back and we sat in the car, no noise except for the constant swishing of the wind and engine. After 5 minutes my mum got sick of the silence and turned the radio on. I couldn't blame her. I thought of what senpai said. Did he really like me? I could see that he did love me but it didn't seem like the romantic love, more like a sibling love, but I knew that if we spent more time together we could work on that. But senpai thinks I love someone else, but from what I know I don't. I know I don't. Not even Natsume. Why did I think of him! I hate him, he used me! But I feel guilty, I did let him have me and its not like he did something serious, all he did was kiss my neck and feel my……oh god that just sounds very wrong. Ok his actions were wrong. Still I don't like him let alone love him. Oh God! Who am I explaining myself to.

When we got home, I went straight to my room. Sometimes I hated living in a big mansion. It takes time to reach my bedroom because of the big hallway, then the long stairs and then my room was on the top floor on its own so that I could have some privacy, I did tend to put my music on very loud. And then my room was at the end of the floor, the other rooms were store rooms and hardy anyone came up to my floor. Only the maids to tell me my dinner was ready. Normally they washed my clothes and put it in the room that had my clothes in and that was on the top floor but much nearer. I don't even know why I buy too many clothes. I do have a little wardrobe in my room for some of my clothes but the rest are in a room. But I can't complain because its beautiful. Clothes are everywhere, ironed and on the rails just like in the shops. Getting back to topic I thought of ringing Hotaru and thought of letting her know as soon as possible, it would cost me less, she would surely charge me for keeping her waiting and I didn't want to give any money away.

After dialling her number I waited as three bells rang, just before the fourth she picked up and greeted me saying, "Baka, you've kept me waiting long enough," I sighed, what a pleasant greeting from my best friend.

"Nice way to greet me Hot-aru," I said knowing she gets pissed off whenever I call her hot aru. Not my fault though, but geez is a compliment I'm calling her hot duh?

"Mikan, care to repeat that again and I'll charge you a 1000 yen extra," she spoke more coldly.

"Hai, gomenasai, now don't you want to know what happened,"

"Why ask when you know the answer, start,". She really was the Ice Queen.

I told her every single detail, sometimes she'd interrupt saying that some of the details I told her were useless but she HAD demanded all the details so why have a go. Most of the times I don't understand Hotaru.

"Love," was the first thing she said went I finished telling her everything.

"eh?" I asked

"Don't use stupid language with me, I don't understand language stupid in case you forgot,"

"Don't be mean,"

"You love Natsume, simple as," see, I thought so. This is what I said Hotaru would say when I tell her and I was correct. Sometimes I understand her well but that's sometimes because most of the times, I repeat MOST of the times I don't understand her one bit.

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do,"

"No , I don't"

"Yes, you do,"

And so this continued till I answered her with silence. The best comeback…………or maybe not.

"Fine don't answer ugly,"

That was it, the thing I hated most was being called ugly.

"Don't make me get lover boy Hayate on you" I said blackmailing her. Hayate was this madman who was head over heels for Hotaru but Hotaru always gave him the cold shoulder not that she does not, not give someone the cold shoulder but he continued to chase her until she threatened him to destroy all his anime figurines. The reason he likes Hotaru is because she resembles this anime figurine called sky blue or something like that.

"Stupid that's not going to work on me," she retorted.

I knew it wouldn't because she could drive him away with her baka gun, a gun that fires when pointed at a stupid person.

"Fine, well what do I do,"

"Speak to Tsubasa and explain what you feel, he won't hold it against you, because Mikan you will ruin his life if you marry him and don't give him that love, both of you won't be happy, don't be stubborn and adamant on something you can't do. Yo can't love shadow freak because how can you offer him love when that love is with someone else. To make it more understandable for your stupid brain, I'll make an example up. You give Natsume a chocolate, he eats and now Tsubasa wants that chocolate, he wants the same one Natsume had and you can't find that chocolate anywhere, what do you do? Natsume's already ate the chocolate so you can't get it off him can you? What you could do is kill Natsume and take his insides to Tsubasa, which I tell you won't be very appetising. So that's what you're doing at the moment. You're killing Natsume by marrying shadow freak because you're trying to take away that love from Natsume and giving it to shadow, but shadow doesn't want the love that isn't brand new, it's already been used. Understand Mikan, don't ruin your life, shadows and Natsume's. You'll regret it."

She hung up after that. I took into account of what she said. I understood what she said but I still didn't want to accept it.

I slept on it and decided to think things through tomorrow.

**Sorry for the late update. I actually had this ready 2 days ago but something went wrong with my computer and I couldn't open this document. I got scared. But its working obviously seeing as I have posted it up**

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Engaged?**_

_Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office? Though its not a new thing for her to go to the principal's office but who else is there? And what is he going to tell Mikan that changes her life?_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ADDED IN THE FUTURE CREATED BY ME!_

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to the bright rays, a maid opening the curtains.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's half 12 Mikan-sama," she replied

I stared at her and screamed, "Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh, I'm late for school," and hurriedly wore my uniform whilst brushing my teeth.

"Mikan-sama, Izumi-sama said that you are not to go to school today, you are to go to the Hyuuga's house whilst we pack your things," said the maid

"hehehe, sorry for startling you, I'm a bit messed up in the head since yesterday," I said.

"Mikan-sama we heard the news yesterday, congratulations," she replied. I smiled in return not wanting to be rude and continued brushing my teeth.

In midst of brushing I stopped and stared at my reflection in the mirror thinking how could my life turn upside down in a short amount of 24 hours. Why was I getting married at such a young age. I have never been on a date, never been kissed and all the other things teenagers go through, like confessing to your crush, deceived by your lover, let alone have a lover not that I want to be deceived by one but that's what life is. I'm going to be a married woman who solely belongs to one man alone! I'm not saying I'm a slut or whore but c'mon where's the fun, sleepovers at friends and telling them all about your boyfriend etc. I'll feel left out because all I can talk about is my husband this, my husband that instead of saying my boyfriend this, my boyfriend that. I cursed my fate for bringing me such misfortune and stealing my youth from me.

"Mikan-sama, are you okay? You've been in there too long," asked the maid who woke me up earlier.

"Hai, gomenasai, I'm just thinking but don't worry I'm okay." I replied trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Okay Mikan-sama, I shall take my leave," said the maid before leaving my room.

Rinsing my mouth, I looked at my teeth, blindingly white, well not blindingly but white enough. I exited the bathroom and changed into some clothes.

(Outfit on Profile)

I took out a suitcase and was about to start packing when I remembered what the maid had said earlier,_ Mikan-sama, Izumi-sama said that you are not to go to school today, you are to go to the Hyuuga's house whilst we pack your things. _

"In that case I'll go out for a stroll." I said talking to no one in particular.

**I am very ashamed to present this chapter really late. I'm not going to explain myself because whatever reasons I updated really late and I don't have an appropriate reason, so I'm sorry! I just wrote this chapter practically now and decided to waste my sleep so that I could update for you guys but I'm sorry for the really really little chapter! I thought of adding more and then updating but right now my mind is blank and I can't write properly so I thought, why make you wait more when I can just give you what I have wrote?**

**So here it was, a tiny chapter! I am really sorry and I won't promise because I don't like breaking promises but I'll try my best to update at least once a week if not twice and with good lengthy chapters! Sorry for the long speech but yeah!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Engaged?_

_**Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office? Though its not a new thing for her to go to the principal's office but who else is there? And what is he going to tell Mikan that changes her life?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ADDED IN THE FUTURE CREATED BY ME!**_

**Chapter 9**

I sighed. I had be doing that a lot lately. I stared up at the sky miserably thinking how could my world have gone this upside down in the short span of a day. I thought of Michael Jackson, surely he must not have any regrets of leaving this world, after all he had his part of fame. He wasn't known as the 'King of Pop' for nothing. But what had I achieved. Nothing. Nothing at all, well maybe except you could say I got myself bad fortune….getting myself engaged in one day and don't forget, also I'd be moving into an unfamiliar house today. I felt betrayed by my family. As if I wasn't one of them. Where had I got myself. I felt completely alone. Randomly Michael Jackson's song came to my head.

_That you are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart_

_But you are not alone_

Hopefully that could be applied to me someday. Not being alone huh? Would be very convenient for me right about now.

"Oi, mizkama pants," called Natsume pulling me out of my deep thought (Polka-dotted pants)

Oh God! I surely didn't want to face any of the Hyuuga's at this moment but I see the one whose guts I would most likely rip out!

"What do you want? Here to embarrass me? Sorry but surprisingly to you, I have better things to do than be humiliated and insulted by you, so Ja," I say an walk off. He didn't say anything and left me alone. I silently thanked God.

I continued my stroll around the streets, the lyrics of 'You Are Not Alone' going through my head.

Thinking back to this song I would love to sing this one day in front of my school, maybe in assembly one day but I'm not confident enough and I knew I wasn't good enough to be heard, I mean when you're ten your old cousin, the only person who you have guts to sing in front, tells you, you have a good voice you're not exactly going to believe her now are you? With her being so young and a suck up so that she can play on your beloved computer. Some people have no sense. Yes maybe commonly me but I do have a little bit of sense I guess. How dumb. Degrading myself. Yes I knew a big word such as degrade. Surprised? Well be surprised then!

I continued on home and to my room. I saw twelve suitcases there ready with my stuff in it. I guess they packed quite a lot of my stuff and yes being a daughter of rich parents does make you quite spoilt but I didn't ask to be spoiled. I saw a little white piece of paper on my dressing table and strode towards it. Picking it up in my hands, it read, _Mikan honey, all your stuff has been packed and it has labels on top indicating what each suitcase has. I figured you went out for something, well when you read this sweetie start preparing yourself for going to the Hyuuga's today. You'll go before dinner so that you can have your first dinner with them. You'll leave at about 4. The maids at the Hyuuga's should help you un-pack. Well then be a good girl and tou-san is downstairs waiting for you so hurry down to daddy :D _

I threw the note away in exasperation. How could he act so happy about this. Was I such a hindrance to them? That they're so eager to kick me out!

I want to yell but I didn't have the energy to do so and quite frankly I couldn't be arsed. I looked at the time revealing it's 3. So within an hour ill be gone. Not a mummy's girl or daddy's. Well serves me right for being a typical spoilt rich kid but I can't help having luxuries can I? But this certainly wasn't a luxury, more like an evil deed committed by my parents sending me away.

I trudged downstairs only to see my mum and dad making out. I mean hello! Teenage daughter here! Eugh! Exasperated I walked back to my room, sad by the fact that my parents weren't upset that there only child, only daughter would be leaving them. Tears rolled down my face thinking of my life without my mum and dad. I know I would still see them but not as much. And with them not caring at all I felt heartbroken.

I reached for a blanket that hadn't been packed, and wrapped it around myself. Bringing my knees closer to myself. I bet I looked pretty bad with my red eyes, runny nose, messy hair and whatnot. I continued to curse everything until I noticed it was 3:45. I decided it was time to go. My parents didn't even bother to call me to spend the last moments as a family. I mean I know no one's dying but that's what it felt like to me. And I was the one dying. I glanced at the mirror and was shocked to know I looked more worse than I had described myself. I fixed my clothes, my face and hair and walked towards the door. I turned my head and spared a last glance at my room, knowing I won't be sleeping on that comfy bed, or waking up every morning and looking at the mirror to see my hair or showering in the bathroom in my room. I turned back and walked out of the door knowing I left Sakura Mikan in that room and the person going to the Hyuuga's household would be a lifeless body that looked exactly like Sakura Mikan.

**I am so so so so sorry for updating this late. But its all thanks to coco786 who messaged me yesterday to ask why I hadn't updated lol. So for the me useless excuses but ive not really had a any inspiration. I mean I know where this story is heading and how I want it but I cant really put it into words properly. Normally when I write I don't have to think to write, it just naturally comes out but whenever I write now, I need to think a lot which doesn't even help a lot. Sorry readers but if you have any complaints with the story feel free to message me. Once again I am very sorry! Please forgive me :'(**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Engaged?**_

_Summary: It started as any other normal day but what's in store for Mikan when she's called to the principal's office? Though its not a new thing for her to go to the principal's office but who else is there? And what is he going to tell Mikan that changes her life?_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ADDED IN THE FUTURE CREATED BY ME!_

**Chapter 10**

After what seemed like forever, I got to the bottom floor where I had previously seen my parents making out but luckily they weren't there anymore. Hopefully they hadn't shifted to the bedroom. Eugh. Shouldn't have thought about that. Bad Mikan. Bad.

Once the maids saw that I was downstairs ready to go, they went to get my suitcases from my bedroom to put it in the car. I went and sat on the big leather sofa, waiting for my parents arrival and decided that if they weren't here in 5 minutes that I would leave without saying bye to them. They deserved that punishment…or maybe would that be a treat to them, not seeing there daughter. The thought made my eyes sting. Tears about to spring any second until I heard a voice say,

"Have a breakdown already? You've not even stepped out of your house." laughed Natsume.

What was he doing here? Was he here to torture my last moments in this house. Disregarding them thoughts I glared a him.

"Polka don't take your anger out on me," he said whilst walking towards me, " and before you ask I'm here because my parents told me to pick you up because Tsubasa is busy with some coursework,"

I see. Of course sempai would be busy he was in the last year of the High School Division so he had to decide what he was going to do next. Whilst me and Natsume were in the 1st year of the High School Division so we have quite a bit of time to decide.

I turned to him as he sat down on the sofa and said, "Who said you could sit here, this is my house, so you have to do as you're told. So get up this moment and go wait outside," I commanded.

I heard the familiar footsteps of my mum's heels on the stairs, twisting around I saw a scowl on her face indicating she heard what I said. And my dad shaking his head in disapprove. I looked away to see them coming down at 5 minutes to 4. About time they arrived.

"Mikan that's not how you should treat guests, especially when that guest is about to become you're family," scolded my mum

"Yeah, Polka," whispered Natsume so my parents couldn't hear him. I could imagine him smirking. Eugh, how I wanted to punch him! I looked at him and gave me best glare.

Suddenly I heard sobbing and looked at towards the place of the sobs only to see both my parents were crying. So they did care after all.

I got up and walked towards them hugging them both whilst the three of us shouted "BEAR HUG!"

I let go of them and tries my best to comfort them, but I wasn't doing any good as I was crying myself.

"Mum…*sob*….Dad….*sob*…don't cry ill st-til be with you. I can come see you…*sob*….everyday."

"Mikan dear, Tou-san…*hiccup*…is going to be very lonely,"

"Mikan, don't worry…*sob*…ill look after your dad, he's just being dramatic," said mum which made the three of us laugh but deep inside I was really sad.

We had another bear hug before I made my way to the door and said, "Bye house. It was nice to living in you." which earned a chuckle from my mum and dad.

I saw all the maids and guards lined up and went to each of them to say bye to them individually,

"Ja Aika-san," I said to the middle-aged woman. She smiled in return.

"Janeh Harumi-chan," I said to the 20 year old who hugged me in return whilst crying. We were a family and I didn't want to leave.

"Ja Chika-san," I bowed to the 40 year old moody woman. We never liked each other but she smiled warmly back. Too bad she decided to open up the moment I was leaving.

"Ja Geiru-san, Norika-san, Maiko-san, Wakako-san, Kiku-san, Junko-san, Katsumi-san, Yori-san, Leiko-san, Susumu-san, Waki-san, Shika-san, Rin-san, Makiko-san, Arin-san, Gaburieru-san, Lemi-san, Zanna-san, Marin-san, Deboka-san, Firisu-san, Nabira-san, Janetto-san, Iba-san, Sabana-san, Sachiko-san, Wafa-san, Majori-san, Ginko-san, Nabuki-san," and then I turned to the guards and said bye to them all before going towards the door and hugged my parents and walked to Natsume's car.

I wondered where the maids had put my luggage, until I saw a truck, guessing that they were going to follow Natsume's car. I went and sat in the passenger seat.

Natsume came and sat in the driver seat. He didn't say a word. He just simply started the car and began to drive.

I thought of all my happy moments with my parents whilst sat there basking in the fresh scent of air.

_Flashback_

"_Would anybody like to buy a paper aeroplane? They're only 1000 yen, that's cheap…buy your paper aeroplanes here…only 1000 yen." I shouted enthusiastically with my neighbour, Ken-chan. __**(A/N: 1000 yen is about £6.96)**_

_We saw our mummies and daddies working and getting money so we wanted to be like them and filled them bin bags with paper aeroplanes and sell them. No one's buying them. _

"_Aeroplanes….get your aeroplanes here. They're nice and won't rip. I promise." I shouted_

"_Can I have all of them please? How much for that?" I heard someone say. I looked up and say my daddy._

"_Daddy? Why do you want to buy them all? I won't have anymore to sell then."_

"_Because I'm your customer!" my daddy said with a big smile. He handed me 5000 yen and the same to Ken-chan. __**(A/N: 5000 yen is about £30.48)**_

"_I wanted to buy some," I heard mommy say._

"_Gomen, daddy bought them all." I replied. _

"_Zurui, I want some." my mommy said making a sad face. __**(A/N: Zurui means not fair)**_

"_I'll share with you," I heard daddy say. Mommy laughed and became happy again._

"_Here you go Mikan-chan and Ken-chan. 5000 yen from me to both of you each. Arigatou." Mummy said._

"_Nice doing business with you" we giggled, happy that we sold them all. Ken-chan bought an action figure and I bought a doll. She was very pretty with long hair. I want to be pretty as well. Pretty as my mommy. _

_End of Flashback. _

I reminisced the day I sold them aeroplanes, I was only 7 years old. Thinking back to it, it seemed like a pretty stupid thing. But I was really happy that day that I earned some money by myself. I felt tears roll down my face…missing the old days…where my mum and dad were there to support me…kept me happy, made sure I never lacked anything. Always with me. I wiped them away not wanting Natsume to see them, knowing he would make fun of me. I looked through the window, facing away from Natsume knowing my red eyes gave me away; instead I saw him looking at me, giving me a sympathetic smile. Sympathetic? Hyuuga Natsume? Never in my life would I have thought he had a side like that to him. If I wasn't so depressed I would've took a picture. It lasts longer.

As time grew, the closer we got to my new home. I'm supposed to get used to calling this my home. I wanted to ask how long till we get to OUR - OH MY GOD! IT'S **OUR** HOUSE! - house. But that question was soon answered when the familiar gates to the Hyuuga mansion were opened. Natsume drove through the long driveway and parked in the spot labelled NATSUME on the concrete in a bright silver plaque besides the other million cars.

I was about to grab the handle to open the door, but before I could do that someone had already opened it, "Welcome to your new house, Sakura-sama," said one of the guards. I smiled and took the hand the guard offered me and stepped out. I heard the door close and looked at my surroundings. There were two straight lines. On one side the maids stood and on the other the guards. The guard earlier took position in the line. I looked up the line which led me to the Hyuuga family stood at the end just in front of the entrance to their mansion. I walked in between the two lines…a very long walk, feeling conscious. As I got to the end of the line I was engulfed in a hug by my….err.. mum. I smiled and hugged her back, feeling nervous…like this was going fast…way too fast.

As she let me go I was again engulfed in a hug by my….ummm….little sister, Aoi Hyuuga. I couldn't really hug her back as she was a bit short, short for me but not for her age which was 10...I think. I smiled and patted her. My new mum told Aoi off, "Aoi, you can hug her all you want later," she laughed. I laughed along to show I had no hard feelings.

My mind was still clouded with depression. Leaving my parents was a really big step for me. Something I never thought I would do. Even when I'm 50. Sometimes I think I live in an entirely different world. The Mikan World. If only I could be there.

The Hyuuga family led me inside, all talking amongst themselves…about how happy they were that I'm they're future daughter-in-law…but they were talking as if I wasn't here. Ermmm hello?

The only person missing was Tsubasa sempai. I guess he has too much work. He can't be blamed for having all that work. It's probably really stressful. I mean I get stressed with the work I do now but my works not even half as much compared to sempai's.

I looked around, admired the perfection of the mansion but I missed my own. Mine could never be replaced. It was truly wonderful. I wondered what my parents would be doing now. Would they be crying? Would they be depressed? Quiet? Lonely? Without me? The light of that house? The baby? Their treasure? I've really got to stop praising my self.

"Mikan dear, I guess I should let you settle first, let the maids help you unpack, then we can start dinner. Anything specific you would like?" asked my new dad.

"Arigatou gozie-mas, but please don't go out of your way for me. Please continue as you normally would have." I replied

"No need to speak formally dear. I guess your feeling shy!" laughed my mum.

I laughed along nervously feeling out of place.

The maids led me to the room. I made a note of learning everyone's names. I didn't like being ignorant and didn't think of them as any less than me. I believed that we were all equal.

She led me to the top floor, slowly. I grudgingly walked thinking why must I always be at the top floor, always an effort to walk up. I asked my parents to get an elevator in the mansion but they just laughed at me and quoted, "Don't be stupid,".

"Hai, here you go Sakura-sama, this is your room. The room besides yours is Natsume-sama's room. If you need any of us there is a bell in your room. Please ring that anytime you need us to be of assistance." said the maid.

"Arigatou. Please call me Mikan-chan." I replied. The maid looked shocked as if she didn't expect me to say that

"Iye Sakura-sama. I can not call you that. That would be rude of me." she said as if it was forbidden, a taboo of some sort for her to call me by my first name.

"Don't be silly, please call me Mikan. I insist." I laughed. I didn't want to intimidate her.

"Hai, Mikan-sama," she smiled, giving in.

"That's more like it. But I would've preferred chan instead of sama." I said hoping to get the chan out of her.

"Gomen Mikan-sama demo I feel embarrassed to call you with such familiarity because I am only a maid," she replied, red tinting her cheeks, bowing down.

"Hey! We're all equal, no one is better than the other, regardless of status, wealth or whatever. I am the same as you," I smiled, raising her head looking her in the eye.

"Arigatou Mikan-sama. Demo it will take some time to get used to saying your name," she replies still blushing. She looked cute. She couldn't have been more than 25 years old.

"Well, we're going to have to get you used to it." I smiled. She smiled back in return.

"You haven't told me your name." I said hoping she would tell me seeing as she was shy I didn't want to force her.

"Kazehaya Midori," she said, speaking quietly I had to strain my ears to hear her voice.

"Waaaa…Kawai namae, Midori chan," I expressed happily. She blushed harder, when I called her name with such enthusiasm.

"Arigatou," she replied, bowed and left.

I opened the door to my room. It was breathtaking. The carpet was so soft to walk on. My feet sank in making me feel drowsy. My room was splashed with vibrant colours of lustrous orange and blood red. The bed frame painted to match the shelves which was black. It had custom under bed rolling drawers to solve some basic storage needs. The quilt and pillows had a covers on them saying "DO NOT ENTER", all painted in white and red. A wire metal lamp was spray-painted red to match the bedspreads which stood on the black metallic beside table.

Lightweight scarves and pieces of chiffon had been sewn together to form a crazy-throw canopy. The flowing panels, yellow, hung from the ceiling draped over a canopy frame. The walls screamed red and orange. In the corner of the room there was a computer desk made entirely of glass. I would have to be careful around it. Next to it was a small black, shiny, square table…made of metal. On top of it was a royal blue mini fridge stocked up with chocolate, drinks and little snacks.

On the other side was the huge, gigantic wardrobe. A white frame with glossy black doors. It was already filled with clothes, and shoes. In the middle was a dressing table made of the exact same material as the wardrobe. Above it was a matching mirror. It already had a lot of accessories on it. Foundation, eye shadow, perfume, lip gloss, lipstick, mascara, eye lash curler, nail vanish you name it.

The room was similar to how it was back at my old house. But it was lacking one thing. Back at my old house the ceiling was made so that it could open and reveal the sky. A perfect way to watch the stars…in bed. When I want it to close I had a glass ceiling first…I could watch through that as well for wintry or rainy days. It had its own wipers. Cool? I know. And it also had a brick ceiling painted red for when I don't want to see the stars. I wish this had one as well. Oh well.

I heard a knock at the door. I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hi Midori-chan,"

"Mikan-sama, I brought some juice over,"

"Arigatou gozie-mas!"

"Kaoru-sama told me to tell you that you have the ceilings like you do back at your home. She said the remote is in the first draw next to the bed. I shall take my leave now." she said and left the room.

I gulped down the juice excited that I got the ceiling! Lucky or what? I ran over to the drawer and took hold of the remote. I tested it out and just like Midori-chan said it was there! I was so happy. I lay on my bed and stared at the clouds laughing at the weird pictures it made. I carried on watching them until I yawned. I felt my eyelids shut. I didn't have the energy to close the ceiling so I lay there sleeping.

After two hours I woke up, stretching my arms I felt a lot better. I got up and walked to the bathroom which was in my room as well. I washed my face to get rid of the sleepiness in my. I dried my face and walked back to my room only to find a note on the bedside table. It read,

_Mikan-sama, _

_I came to escort you down for dinner but you were sleeping so I didn't disturb you. Please forgive me. Please ring the bell when you wake up and I will assist you._

_Midori._

I smiled at how cute she was, I could tell she was nervous and wasn't sure of what to do. I walked downstairs instead of ringing the bell. I felt it was rude as if I was calling for a dog. As I reached the bottom floor I noticed Midori-chan I called out to her, "Midori-chan!" I shouted enthusiastically and waved. She turned around shocked and ran to me and bowed, "Gomenasai Mikan-sama! I wasn't sure weather I should wake you up or not. You should have rang the bell and I would've been with you in a second. Please forgive me." she rambled on. I interrupted her, "Midori-chan! Don't be so nervous. I fell asleep and you didn't wake me up. That's it. You're embarrassing me. Your my friend and I hope you think of me as a friend as well. I didn't want to ring the bell because I find it rude so Midori-chan can I eat now?" I smiled. She blushed and led me to the table. I sat down and waited for the food.

I hope the Hyuuga family weren't offended with me because I didn't join them. I should go apologise to them after. And go see Tsubasa sempai but I won't disturb him for too long.

"Waahhh Oishi! Midori-chan did you prepare the food?" I asked

"Iye Mikan-sama, The master chef Hiyo Shintaro made the food,"

"Can I see him?" I asked, really excited to meet the man who prepared such elegant food.

"Hai Mikan-sama, as you wish," Midori-chan smiled.

I followed her into the kitchen and found a man dressed in white, a bit chubby with a chefs hat on. I walked up to him and grabbed his hands, "Hiyo-san your food was really delicious! I wanted to thank you!" I shouted excitedly

He blushed and replied, "Arigatou Sakura-sama"

"Please, call me Mikan,"

"Hai, Mikan-san" I was happy with that, I didn't want to push people into calling me something they weren't comfortable with though I guess I kind of forced Midori-chan to say my first name. Ooops haha. Oh well.

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updates in ages! I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY! I FEEL LIKE AN AWFUL PERSON! :'(**

**I should have updates earlier but I wanted to give you a long chapter. This isn't that long but please bare with it. I really shouldn't even be on here right now. I have two exams next week :S**

**But I didn't want to leave you hanging. Once again. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! **


End file.
